Talking to Strangers
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: When Hinata starts getting texts from a secret admirer, she starts to wonder if she should reply. Hinata was an extremely intelligent girl who knew talking to strangers was not a smart idea in any case. Well... Would this count? This wasn't talking. This was TEXTING a stranger. Completely two different things.. Right? Looks like she found her loophole.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would unicorns and rainbows.**

I made another one kind of semi sucks. Lol. But enjoy! And if you'd like me to write you a one-shot just leave the pairing in a review or PM me and I'll do it! Enjoy the sasuhina goodness!

From: Unknown

'You're cute.'

Hinata had been staring at her cellphone's screen for the past five minutes.

Someone thought she was cute? The school's #1 freak with no friends whatsoever? ... Was this some kind of cruel joke?

It had to be.

To: Unknown number

'Who is this?'

"Miss. Hyuga? What is on your phone that is so interesting, you're ignoring my lesson about multiplying obtuse angles with acute angles? Would you as care as to share with the rest of the class?" her bald teacher said, daring her to read the embarassing joke of a text she had received to her class.

She timidly shook her hand. "N-no, ."

He glared at her, "Then pay attention."

Hinata slumped back into her seat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Who could blame her? Ibiki was a scary man.

She felt a vibration in her left hand and discreetly opened another text.

From: Unknown

'Sorry, I got you in trouble but I mean it. I think you're the prettiest girl in Konoha High. Actually the only pretty girl here.'

She mentally rolled her eyes.

It was a joke. Now she was sure of it.

Her?! The prettiest girl in school?! Pshh. Not a chance with girls like Sakura and Ino walking the halls of Konoha High.

She made sure her scrooge of a teacher wasn't looking at her and replied to the anonymous admirer.

To: Unknown

'Very funny. You got me. Now please leave me alone.'

From: Unknown

'You think I'm joking?'

To: Unknown

'...'

From: Unknown

'Hell, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've had feelings for you for a really long time but... I know you like Naruto. It's okay. Really. I'm not trying to seem creepy but yeah.'

This boy was not doing a very good job of trying to seem not creepy.

Hinata giggled catching the attention of her bald teacher once again. "Ms. Hyuga, stand up and tell the whole class, what's on your phone screen. Enlighten us." Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

She'd really rather not.

She shook her head and was met with a menacing glare from Ibiki, "Do it, unless you want me to call Hiashi."

What was worse? Having her menacing father harshly criticize her for being a disappointment once again , or read this embarrassing text from someone who was trying to play a prank on her?

She chose the latter.

She pushed back her chair, standing up, cellphone in hand. She gulped and started to read some inaudible words. "Louder! I don't think your fellow classmates can hear you."

Her face turned a crimson red and she raised her melodic voice, "I th-think you're the most b-beautiful g-girl I've ever seen. I've had f-f-feelings for you for a really long time but... I know you like N-n-n-naruto. It's o-okay. Really. I'm n-n-not trying to seem c-creepy but y-yeah."

Her surroundings broke out in laughter and whispers.

"Haha. What a joke!"

"She likes Naruto?! Who would've guessed?"

"She probably sent that to herself!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Attention whore!"

She hung her head low, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sat back down, and her teacher satisfied with the results continued his lesson.

The bastard.

Hinata glanced at the front of the class, hoping that her long time crush wasn't one of the people laughing at her. He wasn't. He punched a hysterical, laughing Naruto who just kept laughing that she had feelings for him.

But she didn't!

The anonymous person had assumed wrong.

Very wrong.

The poor girl didn't have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, king idiot of all the idiots in Konoha, but his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked back at Hinata, locking eyes with her, he quickly averted his head, attempting to hide his forming blush.

'Oh great. Now even he hates me and he thinks I like Naruto! Damn it. Why?' she thought, sulking. She turned off her cellphone and went back to paying attention.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Hinata laid in her bed, tossing and turning. Again and again until her curiosity got the best of her. She stood up from her bed, and made her way to her jacket that she wore to school today. She rummaged in her pockets until she found what she was looking for.

She tangled herself into her black bed sheets, and turned on her cellphone.

2 new messages.

From: Unknown

'I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Ibiki is a bastard.'

From: Unknown

'And don't listen to them. You're not a freak or any of those things the others say. You're perfect to me.'

Should she reply? Hinata was an extremely intelligent girl who knew talking to strangers was not a smart idea in any case. Well... Would this count? This wasn't talking. This was TEXTING a stranger.

Completely two different things.. Right?

Looks like she found her loophole.

Hinata blushed and dug her face into her pillow. After she finished having her 3 second fangirling spasm from being called, 'Perfect', she decided to reply.

To: Unknown

'That's sweet of you to say but... I don't need any pity. What is your name?'

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha, a 16 year old boy breathed out a sigh of relief that he was holding in all day, as he saw his long time crush finally reply to him after anxiously waiting all day. His heart started to quicken and after HIS 10 second fangirling spasm, he replied to her.

From: Unknown

'It's not pity. I was starting to think I had scared you off...What are you doing awake at 1 in the morning?'

Hinata giggled at the reply that came barely 20 seconds after she had sent out that text.

To: Unknown

'You didn't answer my question. :L"

The boy stared intently at his phone as he waited for a reply. As soon as he got it, he subconsciously smiled.

From: Unknown

'You didn't answer mine.'

To: Unknown

'It's a Friday night. Your turn.'

From: Unknown

'Do you want to play 21 questions?'

He replied back, afraid of what she would say if she found out it was him who had affections towards her. He did not take rejection very well. Seeing as he was never once rejected before.

To: Unknown

'I'm not getting your name anytime soon, am I?'

From: Unknown

'No. :) '

To: Unknown

'Haha, okay. 1) How'd you get my number?'

Sasuke gulped and scratched the back of his neck, laying down on his side. His reply was not going to help him seem less creepier or much less of a stalker but he didn't want to lie to her. He refused to.

From: Unknown

'Well, one day you fell asleep in the library, with your phone on the table. So I walked over to you, grabbed your cellphone and texted myself so I could have your number and then put my number in your cellphone under 'Unknown'... You're cute when you're asleep.'

Sent.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his cell phone's wallpaper. DAMN IT! WHY'D HE HAVE TO SEND HER THAT LAST PART?! WHY? WHY?! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHY, KAMI, WHY?!

He was contemplating on whether he should punch himself in the face or hit his head against a wall, multiple times.

Beep.

He sighed, a hand over his heart. Good thing he didn't tell her that while she was sleeping, he took a picture of her. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of how Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's number one heartthrob, got his current wallpaper.

To: Unknown

'Thank you.. But like I said before, I don't need any pity. Your turn to ask a question.'

Hinata stared dumbfounded at her cellphone after she sent out that text. She remembered that day like it was yesterday even though it was 2 months ago. This person must have hesitated alot on whether or not to text Hinata to wait such a long time to talk to her. She was 99% positive that she and Sasuke were the only ones in the library that day.

Could this person be.. No! It couldn't be! He wouldn't like a loser like her. She dispersed any attempt of her heart's whispers saying it could be him. She didn't want to deal with the heartbreak of having her hopes up so high then being crushed on.

From: Unknown

'Hn. Alright. 1 What do you like about Naruto? He seems like an idiot to me. And for the billionth time it's not pity! :l'

To: Unknown

'Yeah, um.. 2.) What made you think I like Naruto? O_o I think he's an idiot too.'

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his phone, tempted to do some sort of victory dance but settled with pumping his fist in the air.

From: Unknown

'So..Question number 2... (Just to be clear).. You don't like him?'

He needed some closure.

To: Unknown

'Nope. I like someone else.'

From: Unknown

'Who?'

To: Unknown

'You can ask me that again, when it's your turn. On the day you found me sleeping in the library, there was only two other people there besides me. Sasuke-kun, and you, so... are you that librarian who's always reading porn?'

Sasuke burst out laughing, not even attempting to hide his laughter.

From: Unknown

'Hahaha, no. So back to my 3rd question, who do you like?'

You'd think she'd figure it out with that massive hint since there was only 3 people in the library that day.

But no. She completely disregarded that. She was just glad it wasn't the make-out series addict who was her secret admirer.

Hinata bit her plump lower lip, and started typing again.

To: Unknown

'It doesn't matter.. It's not like he'd go for a girl like me anyways. :('

Sasuke ceased his laughter as his lips fell into a tight line. Who the hell wouldn't go for a girl as perfect as her?

Idiots.

From: Unknown

'Please tell me who he is! :( I'm dying to know..'

To: Unknown

':x'

From: Unknown

'Okay. Fine. I am going to use up all my questions, one after another.'

To: Unknown

'But that's not how the game goes!'

From: Unknown

'LALALALALALA. CAN'T READ YOU LALALALALA.'

Hinata laughed at this person's childishness, and smiled at her phone wondering who this anonymous person spending so much of their time on her, could be. Hoping it could be a certain Uchiha genius but knowing better than to raise her hopes up.

To: Unknown

'Ask away then. :)'

From: Unknown

'4. So is this lucky guy in our plane geo class?'

To: Unknown

'Yes.'

From: Unknown

'5. Is he a he?'

To: Unknown

'HAHAHAH. Yes, I like boys.'

From: Unknown

'6. Is he in Naruto's close group of friends?'

To: Unknown

'Yes.'

From: Unknown

'7. Is it Kiba? Shino? Gaara? Lee? Kankuro? You don't have a cousin fetish for Neji, right?! Were you lying about not liking Naruto? ... Sasuke?'

Sasuke was just about ready to rip his hair out of suspense, waiting for her text to determine whether he'd die alone or not.

To: Unknown

'Those count as separate questions! But no to most of them except one.'

From: Unknown

'Which one is the yes?'

To: Unknown

'You're only allowed to ask yes or no questions!'

Hinata giggled, she felt tingles running up and down her body. Sasuke had realized she had started to tease him. Mock him, even. Whatever. He'd still get his answer one way or another.

From: Unknown

'We'll play it your way. 7. Do you like Kiba. 8. Shino? 9. Gaara?'

To: Unknown

'No. No. And no. Keep guessing.'

From: Unknown

'Oh, I intend to. 10. Lee? 11. Kankuro?'

To: Unknown

'Nope. Try again.'

From: Unknown

'12. Neji? O.o 13. Are you sure you don't like Naruto?'

One would think that with all the no's she was sending him, he'd be upset. But no, on the contrary, he was ectastic. Every no just kept raising his chance of being the guy she had feelings for.

To: Unknown

'Nope. And I'm 100% sure I do not like Naruto.'

Sasuke gulped and prepared himself for what was about to come.

From: Unknown

'Do you like Sasuke?'

To: Unknown

'...Yes...'

As soon as he read that three letter word, he jumped up from his king sized bed, doing his victory dance, screaming.

"WOOO! YES! YES! BEST DAY OF MY LIFE HANDS DOWN! WOO! YES! I KNEW IT! OKAY, I DIDN'T BUT NOW I DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME TOO!"

Good thing his parents were out of town.

He was so happy celebrating that the feeling was mutual, he completely forgot to text her back. But it didn't matter much since Hinata had fallen asleep. After he celebrated and calmed himself down, (Right after his brother came and shut him up with a threat involving his genitals being torn off or something on that line), he looked at his digital clock.

2:03 A.M.

He bit his lower lip and fell asleep, waiting for school so he could claim her as his.

The next morning Hinata awoke to a loud beeping sound. She turned off her alarm clock and immediately checked her texts.

No new messages.

She frowned but got up ready to face another day of hell on earth, still pondering on the anonymous person.

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYATTE MPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

Hinata was walking inside plane geometry, cellphone in hand just in case, he had decided to text her again. Her phone was harshly slapped out of her hand and someone caught it. Hinata dropped her heavy books and timidly walked up to Sakura who had started to read last night's text messages.

"What have we got here, Hina-chan?"

"G-give it back, p-please..."

Sakura devishly smirked at her and started reading her private texts from last night.

"Wow! Hinata likes Sasuke! Pathetic."

Tears brimmed her eyes, ready to fall. She reached out for her cellphone but it was taken further away from her as the taller girl put it up in the air behind her.

"Loser!"

"Stupid girl."

"Why is she always getting herself into trouble?"

"She likes the drama!"

" Noone likes you!"

"Do you actually think you have a chance with Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked as she felt the weigh of cellphone that was previously in the palm of her hand disappear.

"She has a much better chance than you ever had and ever will." Sasuke said as he glared at a tearful Sakura and handed Hinata her books and her cellphone.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke sending Sakura and her cruel classmates death glares, and at Sakura who was sending her a death glare. Back and back again until she ran out of the room, tears spilling from her lavender colored eyes.

She skipped all classes until the lunch bell rang. She had been hiding in the old supply closet, luckily nobody had intruded nor noticed. Her phone started to buzz and she looked at the screen.

Incoming call from Blocked ID

She picked it up, "H-hello?"

"Come to the rooftop." a raspy yet smooth, familiar voice said before hanging up.

She stood up dusting herself off and made her way up to the rooftop. She opened the roof door and saw Sasuke.

Her eyes widened, "S-s-sorry, Sasuke-k-kun. I didn't m-mean to interrupt. I'll leave y-you alone."

She swiftly turned around and placed a hand on the doorknob, when she felt a buzz in her pocket. She took out her phone and stared at the screen.

From: Unknown

'Stay.'

Hinata turned back around and faced him, her mouth slightly open. He smiled at with his phone in his hand. She walked closer to him, he held out his phone gesturing for her to take it, with a pink blush staining his face.

She grabbed it, blushing at the skin contact made between the two lovesick teens. While she scrolled through his inbox she found the messages exchanged between the two. If she had been paying attention to her surroundings, and not inner fangirling because he felt the same way she did, she would've noticed he was inching himself closer and closer to her.

She looked up, feeling his fresh breath on her face, she leaned up on her tippy toes. He slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him as she placed her hands behind his neck. Their lips met and Sasuke immediately pulled away to see her reaction.

"Your l-lips are s-soft" she whispered almost pouting at the loss of contact.

He took this as a thumbs up and went in for another kiss. This time he licked the bottom of her upper lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to fight with hers and explore her mouth.

Hinata's family had always said, 'Don't talk to strangers. Nothing good will ever come out of it.'

They lied.


End file.
